


Blood on Your Hands

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Not really dub-con, assassin!Jared, but enough to warn for it if it makes you squeemish, runaway!Jensen, underage is always a bit dub con by nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: Assassin-for-hire Jared finds teenage runaway Jensen on the side of the road and decides to offer him a ride. Jensen doesn't mind if Jared has blood on his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



> I'm pretty sure all my friends (especially on twitter) helped me with this fic at one point or another. Special thanks to badbastion for the super quick and last minute beta. Written for spn_j2_xmas for ashtraythief.

“Is that blood on your hands?”

The teenager hitchhiker standing outside the passenger side of Jared’s Chevy shifts his feet, green eyes wary at the dark stains on Jared’s knuckles.

Smiling wryly, Jared flexes his stained fingers around the steering wheel and eyes the boy through the open window. He’s a bit scrawnier and younger than Jared’s usual flavor. But damn if he’s not the prettiest thing Jared’s ever seen, all butterfly lashes and bee-stung lips, the kind of perfect features that shine through a tired and dirty face.

“Would it make a difference?” Jared knuckles the grit of tobacco out of the corner of his mouth before flicking his cigarette onto the wet road gravel. He’d kicked the habit years ago, went cold turkey on his three-pack-a-day addiction. Now he only indulges after a successful job, tobacco one of the two releases he allows himself after dirtying his hands.

The boy’s tongue flicks over his lips, an involuntary habit that turns his mouth slut-shine pink. He looks up at Jared and shrugs. In that moment, Jared knows he’s found his passenger.

“It’s engine oil,” Jared says, which is true. He's not that sloppy. “Throw your bag in the back and get in.”

“Thanks.”

The kid is quiet, doesn’t ask Jared where he’s going, doesn’t seem curious or concerned. But Jared manages to pry out from him a name: Jensen. It’s pretty in a way that suits him.

The next closest town is 40 miles away, and Jared pulls into a Texaco station just off the freeway. He’s about to ask Jensen if he’s got any plans when the teen leans across the bench seat, breath hot against Jared’s crotch while his fingers zip him open and pull out his dick.

It’s a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Jared unlatches his seatbelt and scoots the seat back, legs wide open while Jensen holds Jared’s hardening dick in his hand, tongue rubbing along the underside.

“Fuck, babe,” Jared murmurs appreciatively. “Yeah. That’s good.”

Jensen goes still for a moment then jacks faster, lips rubbing along the length until Jared’s hard enough for Jensen to choke him down. Jared grabs the back of Jensen’s head, but it’s more for the feel since Jensen’s doing well enough on his own. It’s only a few minutes before Jared’s shooting down the kid’s throat, long and hard, and Jensen’s swallowing everything he’s given. Jensen straightens up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m getting a room tonight,” Jared says, surprising himself a little. “You wanna crash? Continue a few more miles north tomorrow?”

Of course Jensen agrees. Jared grabs him some food from inside the gas station after filling up the car and they settle into a motel just a half mile up the road. Just one bed, queen-sized, but Jensen doesn’t seem to be expecting his own. Jared’s got too much on his mind to bother fucking the teen just yet, but he does pull Jensen into the shower with him, washing his dingy hair, soaping him up, and then jacking Jensen off with warm, soapy fingers.

Mostly, Jared just wants to make sure everything’s working and clean. Jensen gets hard right away, pants against Jared’s shoulder while Jared fists around the boy’s cock. There’s a high hitch in Jensen’s breath just before he comes, open-mouthed pants turning into loud shouts as he spills hot and heavy onto the tile floor.

Smiling, Jared pecks Jensen’s lips before tugging him out of the water and rubbing him down with a towel. Jensen’s clothes are stained and ripped enough that Jared tells the teen not to bother putting them back on but to just chuck them into the garbage. Jensen seems undisturbed by this and does as he’s asked while Jared secures the room and makes sure all his things are locked up and put away. Jensen seems harmless, but Jared knows more than anyone how fast that can change, and he’s got more than enough weapons in the back of his car to warrant caution.

When everything is put away and secure, Jared goes to bed and pulls the boy against him, a week’s worth of exhaustion finally catching up. He can feel all of Jensen’s ribs, could count them if he wanted to, and he makes plans to fatten the boy up as much as possible in the next couple days. Stirring, Jensen sleepily reaches back, fingers fumbling for Jared’s soft, warm cock, but Jared bats the boy’s hand away.

“Just go to sleep, sweetheart,” he says, husky smile in his voice, and Jensen makes a sleepy sound as he does so.

====

He wakes up to Jensen squirming out of his arms. Jared tightens his hold, taking a perverse satisfaction out of Jensen’s distress, breath hot against the boy’s soft neck while Jensen huffs and whines quietly.

“Where ya going?” Jared asks underneath Jensen’s ear.

“Bathroom.” Jensen waits then makes a pained sound when Jared doesn’t let go and adds, “Please, Jared.”

Chuckling softly, Jared releases his hold and Jensen hops down, heading straight for the bathroom. Jared hears the sound of the boy relieving himself then washing his hands before he slips back into bed, nuzzling back into Jared’s chest, not unlike an attention-starved kitten.

“Fuck me,” Jensen says softly, and Jared’s dick fills with blood so fast that it aches.

Jared knows contrived affection when he sees it. He knows the teenager’s acting out of self-preservation, trying to endear Jared to him so that he’ll feed him more, keep him longer, maybe even shell out some money before kicking him back into the streets. Jensen’s got ulterior motives. But Jared doesn’t particularly care.

He rolls onto his back and tugs Jensen on top, hands roaming inside Jensen’s thighs to guide them wider open. “There you go, babe,” Jared says approvingly, and Jensen smiles shyly before biting his lip and rocking against Jared’s lap.

He lets the boy go for a while, his dick perking up through his boxers until it’s hard and ready, before he leans over to grab the KY he’d left on the bedside table.

“You ever had a dick up this beautiful ass of yours?” Jared asks, slicking up a couple fingers on one hand while he cups Jensen’s ass with the other.

“Yeah.” Jensen stills as Jared’s fingers slide between his cheeks. “I can… do whatever. Anything.”

Jensen opens up easily so Jared knows he’s not lying. He slicks up Jensen’s dick while opening his ass, loving the sounds Jensen makes when Jared flicks his wrist over the head of Jensen’s pinked-up dick then leans in to rub his mouth around the leaking head. Jensen makes soft noises like he’s not used to this, choking on his own spit while his cock fills Jared’s mouth.

Jared stops just shy of letting the boy come, scooting Jensen back down his thighs until he’s nudging up against Jared’s own blood-filled cock.

“Sit on it,” Jared orders softly.

Jensen rides him deep and hard, naked, head thrown back, hands steadying himself on Jared’s legs. He comes with his pink lips parted in a wide ‘O’, mewling and shaking while his dick spits across Jared’s stomach. Gathering the boy in his arms, Jared kisses him all over his face and neck while Jensen slowly comes down from his orgasm, Jared’s come dripping down his thighs.

“Beautiful.” Jared grins with deep dimples, kissing Jensen’s sweaty forehead. “Go shower up, sweetheart. I might let you tag along another hundred miles if you stay this good.”

While Jensen showers, Jared cleans up the room, meticulous and thorough. He checks his multiple email accounts and messages from various safe sites, sifting through potential jobs, looking for highest pay and lowest risk. He finds a simple cleaning job in Detroit. He’s worked there a few times and knows the area enough to be confident that he can handle it.

Jensen comes out of his bathroom damp-skinned and naked. Honestly, the sight of the boy is enough to soften the edge of Jared’s stress-filled line of work, and he puts a hand behind Jensen’s neck so he can pull the teen against his chest and kiss him deep and hard. Jensen melts against him, pliant and warm, ready for anything. He’s too perfect for words.

When Jared lets go, Jensen licks his lips, a tendril of nervousness seeping out. “Do you…” he hesitates a brief second, “...have any extra clothes for me before we go?” He’s obviously noticed Jared’s packed bags and clean room, and Jared grins, wondering if Jensen would be willing to walk to the car naked. Not that Jared would let him - with his line of work, Jared’s always careful to blend in, not raise suspicions. Having a beautiful, naked, and clearly underage boy get into his car would raise too many red flags.

“Yeah.” He pulls a sweatshirt and pair of basketball shorts from his bag, the only things he thinks Jensen could fit into. Both are still too big, but the sweatshirt’s not a big deal, and the basketball shorts have a drawstring on the inside that will help Jensen keep them up on his skinny hips.

===

Jensen’s still quiet, but Jared lets him choose the radio station. After cycling through all the FM transmissions a couple times, Jensen lands on a classic rock and releases his finger from the station dial. His plump lips mouth around the lyrics without actually singing, and Jared wonders what it would take to hear Jensen’s take on “Free Fallin’”. 

At Jensen’s request, Jared drops him off at a library while Jared scouts out the hit zone and sets up his equipment. He doesn’t exactly promise to grab Jensen when the job is over, although he’s not done playing with him yet and Jensen seems to know it.

Thankfully everything goes perfectly. Jared’s good at his job, and he takes pride in being the best. It’s clean and covert, and Jared’s back at the Detroit Public Library by dinnertime. 

He finds Jensen on a plush couch with his feet tucked underneath him, reading about Winston Churchill. He looks younger than he is in Jared’s oversized hoodie, his choppy, uneven hair falling in his bright green eyes.

“Man, I’m starved,” Jared says as he walks up. “What do you feel like eating?”

Jensen closes his book and hops off the couch. “French fries.”

 

He takes Jensen out for lunch at a nice diner, smiling fondly while Jensen inhales a plate of fries and a small chocolate shake. No doubt Jensen would eat as much as Jared put in front of him, but he suspects that Jensen hasn’t had steady meals in a while and needs to be eased into it so he doesn’t get sick.

“Slow,” Jared warns, putting a hand on Jensen’s stomach and rubbing gently.

The waitress is, of course, enchanted by Jensen and his lost puppy eyes, and she brings over extra fries for him to take home since he likes them so much.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jensen says softly to her complete delight.

“You have the sweetest son,” she gushes while Jared smiles in amusement.

He fucks Jensen in the bathroom five minutes later. Just a quick blow job, Jensen kneeling on the dingy bathroom floor, mouth pried wide open while Jared fucks in hard and fast, chasing a quick orgasm.

“Good boy,” Jared compliments through a breathy moan, fingers tight in Jensen’s unruly hair while Jensen slurps Jared’s dick dirtier than the chocolate milk shake he just finished.

Jensen carries his doggy bag out of the restaurant, mouth puffy and knees dirty, although the wait staff doesn’t seem to notice as they wave goodbye.

===

Jared rolls down the car window to blow his smoke into the dark air. He rubs his tongue against the roof of his mouth, loving the mix of tobacco and teenage boy on his tongue.

“Can I have one?” Jensen asks, watching the smoke curl out the window.

“You a big smoker?” Jared asks with a smirk.

“No.”

Jensen’s still watching him, eyes on Jared’s mouth, so Jared reaches over to pull Jensen close, kissing him quick and hard on the mouth, a deep slip of tongue to make Jensen’s nose scrunch up.

“Like the taste?”

Jensen pouts a little in response to Jared’s amusement, defiant tone in his short: “Yeah.”

Jared laughs, big and loud, wide grin and deep dimples. “Liar,” he says, amused. “Whatever. Have a drag, kid.”

Jensen frowns hard at the ‘kid’ but pinches the cigarette out of Jared’s fingers, slipping it between his lips and carefully inhaling. To his credit, he takes it very well, soft inhale in and soft exhale out, cough stuttering out last minute after a valiant attempt to keep it in. The smoke curls dry around Jensen’s lips, and if he weren’t driving on a dark road, Jared would pull Jensen into his lap to lick the smoke out of his mouth.

“Still like it?”

“Tastes like shit,” Jensen offers, but he insists on taking a drag after every three of Jared’s puffs.

===

One of Jared’s oldest friends calls him a week after that to ask if Jared would be up for some bodyguard duty during a trade deal that’ll probably take up to three weeks. It’s supposed to be a cut-and-dry job, but Jared knows better than to bet money on it.

Because Jeff is paranoid, he asks Jared to sleep in his guest room instead of getting his own place. It makes sense anyway since Jeff needs Jared close by and most of his work is done at night. Plus Jeff’s place is enormous. Jared doesn’t mind, but he doesn’t know how to explain Jensen. Frankly, he’s not sure why the kid is still with him. He’s a good lay and all, but Jared doesn’t like having ties to anything, and the longer he keeps Jensen, the messier things are going to get when he’s eventually gotta cut the teen loose.

Jensen climbs out of the car, tired eyes and smushed hair from sleeping against the windshield. The teen’s tousled appearance earns Jared a quirked eyebrow and knowing look from Jeff after he tries to introduce Jensen as his “nephew.”

“This the kind of nephew that needs his own room?” Jeff asks, amused, while Jensen shuffles nervously under all the scrutiny. 

“Gotta keep an eye on the boy,” Jared answers, putting a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “We don’t need to put you out with another guest room. He can stay with me.”

“Sure,” Jeff says smoothly. His eyes dart over to Jensen, assessing him slowly. “If that’s what you want,” he says with a wink.

Jared feels something protective start to prickle in his chest. “So when’s this job start?” he asks, frowning. 

“We’ve got to do some product assessment tomorrow evening,” Jeff says. “I’ll need you ready about 4:30.”

Jared’s not sure why he wants to punch Jeff in the throat, but he nods instead and says, “Sure thing, boss.”

===

As they move their bags inside, Jensen’s quieter than usual, and Jared wonders what’s going through the teen’s mind. Half of him wants to borrow Jeff’s driver and have the boy dropped off somewhere in town, ditching him for good. The other half knows that he’s not done with Jensen and is more than a little reluctant to give him up just yet. Honestly, it’s not like Jared minds having Jensen around. Jensen’s smart, quiet, and hasn’t gotten in the way of a single job. But he’s starting to feel responsible for the teen, which is not something that he wants.

Jeff’s guest room in decent. It’s definitely nicer than most of the motels Jared stays at, although it’s nowhere near the quality Jeff reserves for his more high-end guests. But it’s got a queen-sized bed with soft sheets and more than enough closet room for Jared’s things plus a bathroom directly across the hallway that he doesn’t have to share with anyone. Jeff’s crew is staying in the other wing of the house.

Jeff had invited them both to dinner in twenty minutes, so there’s not enough time to do anything other than clean up. Jensen pulls on a clean t-shirt and jeans that Jared had just bought him the day before, and he hesitates a second before following Jared out the door. There’s obviously something on Jensen’s mind, but Jared’s never been one to prod and he figures if it’s important, Jensen will tell him eventually.

After grabbing some of the pasta Jeff’s laid out at the kitchen counter, Jared wanders over to the crowded table where Jeff’s briefing everyone on the job while Jensen takes a seat in the living room where the non-essential staff are spread out.

Jensen takes a seat between a couple guys watching TV and another one doing the crosswords, bowl of pasta balanced in his lap and glass of water in his hand.

Jared only half-listens as Jeff explains the job. He’s never really cared about details anyway, preferring instead to focus on the goal. He’s there to protect Jeff. End of story. If the job runs smooth, he doesn’t need to do anything. But if things go south, Jared is there to make sure that Jeff, his product, and his reputation leave intact.

When Jeff finally finishes talking, Jared looks up from where he’s zoned out, glancing back to where Jensen was sitting to find his seat empty. At some point he’d moved closer to the guy doing the crosswords, leaning against the armchair and helping with the answers. Every so often, the guy hands Jensen his scotch glass, eyeing the boy as Jensen quickly gulps down the strong liquid and tries not to make a face.

The crossword guy chuckles in amusement and puts a hand on Jensen’s back.

Jeff catches the frown on Jared’s face and follows it to the source. “Better go see to your boy,” Jeff says, just to be an ass, his perfect teeth flashing in a taunting smile.

Jared makes a noncommittal sound but stands up anyway, walking across the room until he’s behind Jensen’s chair.

“Ready to turn in for the night?” Jared asks, tone mild.

“Yeah.” Jensen slides off the chair. “Thanks Tim,” he says.

Tim salutes Jensen with his scotch glass and nods. “Anytime.” He smiles through a salt-and-pepper beard, eyes flicking over to Jared. “Smart nephew you got,” he comments.

“The smartest,” Jared agrees, leading Jensen out.

Jensen decides to shower while Jared brushes his teeth then sets his clocks and organizes his tools and weapons. He’s got a few pieces he wants to clean tomorrow before taking them on the job. By the time he finishes pulling out everything he needs, Jensen’s walking back in the bedroom, naked and tousling a towel in his long, dripping hair.

No matter how many times Jared has seen Jensen naked, he’s still struck by how pretty the boy is. He’s still on the skinny side, but he walks with such easy grace, all curvy lines and feline footsteps. 

Jensen smiles like he knows what Jared’s thinking, although it’s the same thing Jared’s always thinking. Jared’s sitting on the bed, boots and socks pulled off just a minute ago, and Jensen slides right across the bed and into his lap.

Jensen has the nicest ass. Jared’s hands slip around Jensen’s hips and down to cup the perfect, round shape. His fingers knead, encouraging Jensen to move.

Leaning forward, Jensen kisses Jared on the lips, hips starting rock, then pulls back and says, voice firm and clear: “I’m not gonna be the house whore.”

“Nobody asked you to, baby,” Jared replies, hands still tight around Jensen’s ass.

“Yeah well. I just wanted that to be clear.” Jensen’s hands slip between his thighs to rub across Jared’s crotch. A shy smirk crosses his lips. “I’m only a whore for you.”

“Fine by me,” Jared replies, voice growing husky as his dick perks up through his pants. “I sure as hell didn’t bring you here to share.”

“What _did_ you bring me here for?” Jensen questions as he unzips Jared, hand reaching in to touch the wet head of his dick.

“You’re the one who wanted a ride,” Jared says, groaning softly at the feel of Jensen’s hand. “You can jump out at any time.”

“What if I made myself useful?”

Jared forces himself still for a moment, peering up at Jensen’s whiskey-flushed face. He wants nothing more than pressure on his dick right now, but he can tell Jensen’s anxious and had chosen this moment specifically. The boy obviously knows where he holds all the power.

“We’ll see,” he says, voice as even as he can make it. “Let’s talk about it later.”

“Ok.”

Jared rolls Jensen off him and has the boy get on his arms and knees so he can eat him out, ensuring that Jensen can’t think about anything other than the feel of Jared’s tongue inside his ass. He adds fingers one at a time, steadily opening Jensen up through squelching lube and crooking a long pointer finger deep inside until Jensen’s crying and begging for Jared’s dick.

Jared drapes himself over Jensen’s back, dick just nudging against Jensen’s ass while he nuzzles his mouth next to Jensen’s ear. “You make the prettiest whore sounds,” Jared says in a tone of high praise. “Should I see how many more sounds I can fuck out of you?” He can feel Jensen nodding against his cheek, and Jared chuckles as he lines himself up.

A high whine crawls up Jensen’s throat when Jared sinks in, followed quickly by breathy huffs when Jared starts fucking in earnest. He really does make the prettiest sounds, and Jared almost thinks it’s a shame that they’re so isolated in this wing because it would be so satisfying to have Jeff and his men hear how good Jensen gives it up for him.

Jared fucks Jensen twice more that night, harder each time because Jensen’s begging for it and Jared loves the way his voice echoes around the tall walls. Also, with the job starting tomorrow, Jared is going to have focus on the work and not allow Jensen to distract him. It might be a while before he can let himself fuck Jensen like this.

They fall asleep sweaty and dirty, but Jensen cuddles up into Jared’s chest and he can’t find it in him to care enough to get up and wash up.

===

It’s past noon when they both wake up, although that’s pretty standard since Jared works graveyard shift time most nights. Most of Jeff’s men are just staggering out of bed themselves, and there’s a chef on staff ready to whip up omelettes, pancakes, or anything else requested.

Jared just wants some coffee, hot and strong, which he nurses as he slowly comes back to life. Jensen takes the same plus some eggs benedict that the chef serves on a toasty English muffin. There’s a bit of egg smeared in the corner crease of Jensen’s mouth that Jared wants to kiss clean, but he quickly squelches the urge. Instead, he gets himself another cup and watches Jensen eat, enjoying the way Jensen’s lips and mouth move around his food, the way his tongue peeks out to catch spills and crumbs.

When Jared’s almost done with his second cup of coffee, one of Jeff’s men comes to sit down next to Jensen. Jared’s just awake enough to recognize him as the crossword guy from last night: Tim. 

He’s got another paper in his hand, and he spreads it across the counter next to the toast and tea the chef puts down in front of him, hot and ready.

“Siren, luring sailors to their death,” Tim says, nudging the crossword closer to Jensen. “Starts with an ‘L’.”

Jensen shakes his head, so Jared sleepily leans across the counter and says, “Lorelei.”

“Ah.” Tim smiles and adjusts his glasses. “Is that an ‘ai’ or ‘ei’ at the end?”

“Ei.”

His pencil scratches the letters in, and Tim nods in appreciation. “Thanks, Jared.”

“No problem.” Standing up, Jared pats Jensen’s shoulder quickly to get his attention. “I’m going to put in some shooting practice on Jeff’s range. You’re welcome to stick around Jeff’s main rooms or go outside. Call me if you need anything.”

“Can I go with you?”

Jared shakes his head. “Not today. I gotta focus, kid. But Jeff’s got a full entertainment system and every Xbox game you could ever want.”

He can tell Jensen’s disappointed, but Jared needs a little bit of space away from him. He’s the best at what he does, it’s why Jeff wants him, it’s why he’s never out of work. But in order to stay the best, Jared can’t let himself get distracted, especially not by hurt green puppy eyes.

The best thing about Jeff’s place is that he literally has thousands of acres of land right on the edge of town. So Jared can trek out to the foothills and practice his long-distance shooting skills, zeroing in on rocks and targets he places himself against various trees and bushes.

By the time Jared finishes, he’s only got enough time to grab a quick meal before he accompanies Jeff out to his meeting. Jensen wants to come, and Jeff lets him, although he’s got to stay in the car. Jeff’s got a whole garage of vehicles: sports cars, classic Chevys, and a few motorcycles. He’s also got a limo that he takes to meetings, because Jeff got a thing for showmanship and pomp. The man loves making an entrance.

Jensen doesn’t put up a fuss about staying in the car — he understands enough to know that fucking up Jeff’s meeting would be suicide. Also, it turns out that Tim is Jeff’s driver. He promises to keep Jensen entertained for the couple hours it takes for them to discuss business.

Two other guys flank Jeff into the meeting along with Jared: Tahmoh and Ty. One of them also does the financials, although Jared’s not sure which since they both do bodyguard duty as well. Jared takes up the rear, quiet and alert, taking note of vulnerable areas and all possible entrances and exits.

The meeting goes well, which puts Jeff in a fantastic mood. There’s a strut in his walk and a predatory glint to his smile as they walk out. When they get back to the limo, Jensen’s sitting up front, radio turned on while he and Tim are chatting. As soon as they open the back door, Jensen hops out the front to join them.

“How’d it go?” Jensen asks while Jared gets situated.

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” Jeff says loudly, grinning at Jensen as he opens up the fridge and pulls out some champagne. He hands out glasses and asks Tim to crank up the music. “Take note kid. This is the shit. You wanna have some fun, you stick around here for a while. We’re about to fuck some shit up.”

Jensen politely accepts the proffered glass although he declines when Jeff pats his lap and asks if Jensen wants a better seat.

Jeff’s adrenaline is still up when they get back to the house, and he decides to invite some people over for an impromptu party. Jared, however, is pretty beat, and he slips out to head to bed, Jensen in tow. When Jensen tries to join him in the shower, hands slipping around Jared’s waist, lips mouthing at his chest, Jared has to gently shake him off.

“I don’t do that while on the job,” Jared explains. “I can’t let myself get distracted.” He doesn’t add that it’s part-superstition as well — although that might be an overexaggeration. It’s not that Jared believes in God or fate or karma per se, but it only takes one slip-up, one accident, one thing out of his control, and he’s dead. In all his years working this life, he’s always kept his work and sex life separate, and he’s survived so far. He just wants to keep it that way.

Jensen scowls a little, “accidentally” brushing against Jared’s dick a few times, although Jared keeps firmly pushing Jensen away until he’s done showering and turns off the water. When he slides into bed, he lets Jensen cuddle up like usual, and it takes a few more irritable words to make Jensen stop trying to work him up and just go to sleep.

===

The next negotiation isn’t for a couple more days, so Jared uses the time to clean his guns, spreading them across the bed along with his cleaning tool kit. He likes chores like this, enjoys being able to be thorough and methodical, working with his hands and shutting off his brain.

Jensen’s been off on his own a lot more since Jared stopped fucking him. He’s with Tim most of the time, which bothers Jared a little, although Jared doesn't entirely blame him. Tim is, however, just about old enough to be the boy’s grandfather, and Jared wonders just how deep the kid’s daddy issues go.

About half the guns have been cleaned and polished when Jensen comes in, looking across the bed curiously.

“How long you been doing this?” he questions.

“Maybe half an hour,” Jared replies.

“No,” Jensen says, shaking his head, “I mean… how long have you been killing people?”

Jared pauses before grunting back, “A long time.”

Stepping closer, Jensen runs a finger across one of Jared’s favorite pieces: a nickel-plated M1911A1 pistol with pearl grips. “Can you teach me?” he asks quietly.

Jared frowns and shoves together the last piece of the gun in his hands, rougher than he should. He sets it down and walks over to Jensen, leading him away from the guns and sitting him down in the arm chair. 

“Look, Jensen,” Jared says, voice low and jaw tight while he stands over the boy. “I’m not your goddamn savior. And I can’t babysit you just because you’re bored. I got a job to do, and I can’t have you around asking me to play sensei and distracting me from my job.”

Jensen seethes quietly for a few moments, glaring up at Jared, before he finally speaks. “I’m smart,” he said slowly. “I pick things up really fast. I can help. Just let me do something.”

“Fine,” Jared says, exasperated. He hands Jensen a whetstone and knife. “Sharpen some knives. That’s something.”

“Ok.” 

Jensen doesn’t look completely pleased, but it does appease him for the moment. Honestly, Jared’s not sure what he wants to do with Jensen. He’s starting to realize that he doesn’t want to just let him go, but taking care of another person isn’t something to go into lightly, even if Jensen’s almost grown.

===

There are two more meetings before the actual transaction, and both of them go off without a hitch, Jeff surrounded by bodyguards and Jensen safely tucked inside the car.

The morning of the last job, Jared wakes up from a wet dream, eyes fluttering open and hips rocking. It takes his hazy brain to catch up, but he suddenly realizes the warm sensation is not part of a dream and he jerks awake, looking down his body to find Jensen curled beside his legs, mouth working Jared’s very wet and hard cock. It’s too late for Jared to stop, and it just takes one more hot pull before Jared grunts and spills warm jizz down Jensen’s ready throat.

He’s still catching his breath when he shoves Jensen hard out of bed, angrier than he can remember being in a while.

“Fuck it, Jensen,” Jared fumes, yanking on clothes like he thinks it can protect him against whatever jinx Jensen may have caused. “One more fucking day, and you couldn’t wait? You can’t pull this fucking shit when my life is on the line.”

Jensen scowls from his place on the carpet, although his shoulders are closed in and tight, like he’s worried about Jared hitting him. “You’ve been so fucking tense lately,” Jensen answers sulkily. “I just thought… you could use a release.”

“I _told_ you what I needed, Jensen. The only reason you’re still around is because you haven’t interfered with a job.” Jared finishes lacing up his shoes and grabs Jensen’s things, throwing them at the boy. “Clean up and stay the fuck away from me today.”

Jared fumes the rest of the day, trying to brush it off but having trouble keeping his mind off of Jensen. 

He finally takes a moment before they have to leave to sit and meditate. It’s not something he does often, but in moments like these when he can’t focus, he needs it. It takes about ten minutes of focused breathing, but he finally calms down enough to move on, which is good since Jensen has the balls to climb into the limo when it’s time to go.

He succeeds in staying calm through the whole meeting, ready and alert. Which is how he manages to notice the hit man high up in the raftered ceiling, scope aimed at Jeff’s head. Jared whips out his gun, blowing a hole through the would-be assassin’s temporal lobe before the man’s finger can pull the trigger, then smoothly headshots two of the three guys seated in front of them. He saves what he had previously assessed as the weakest man there, theory proven right when the man drops his gun and surrenders.

“Well now,” Jeff grins at the man left, not a bit bothered. “Were you really gonna double cross me? Because that’s going to be the worst decision you ever made in what’s left of your life.”

Jared leaves the building with blood splattered up to his elbows while Ty and Tahmoh wrap up the bodies to stick in the back of the limo.

Jensen’s eyes go round at the sight, and he silently hands Jared a towel and bottle of water. As soon as Jared’s cleaned up, he takes a seat inside the car and grabs Jensen around the hips to pull him into his lap.

He’s sure Jensen probably thinks he blames the boy for jinxing the job. Which isn’t quite true. He’s pissed off at the job going sour and still pissed off at Jensen for ignoring his wishes, but he knows there’s no real reason to connect the two things. But still. He’s pissed. So Jensen can think what he wants.

“Sorry,” Jensen half-whispers and Jared grunts a bit in reply.

“Job’s over for good.” With an empty chuckle, Jared adds, “You can fucking blow me all you want now.”

Jensen squints at him for a second before sliding out of his lap and between his thighs, looking so pretty on his knees that Jared decides not to stop him.

Jensen’s right in the middle of deep-throating him when the door opens and Jeff, Ty, and Tahmoh slide inside. Jeff and Ty give them interested looks, although Tahmoh scoots to the end of the bench and ignores them, looking bored.

“Not a bad way to end a night,” Jeff comments, eyes fixed on Jensen’s pink mouth stretched tight around Jared’s dick. “I should get my own sexed-up twink to wait for me after all my jobs too. Unless you wanna share?”

“Not a chance,” Jared grits out.

Jeff shrugs then motions for Tim to drive them out of there. He hands out drinks again, eyeing Jensen while he pulls out his phone to make some urgent phone calls.

Jared stops Jensen before he can finish, pulling him back into his lap and tugging his pants down at the same time. Jensen quickly figures out what Jared wants, and he lifts himself up, small frown on his face.

“You gotta take me seriously,” Jensen hisses out, biting his lip when Jared prods a spit-soaked fingers against his ass.

Jared huffs a short laugh. “What do you mean?”

Jensen’s eyes close while he rocks his hips into Jared’s finger, mouth opening a bit. When Jared adds another finger, Jensen makes a pleased noise, still rocking hard.

“I mean,” Jensen says through a thick breath, eyes fluttering open and head drooping into Jared’s shoulder, “I’m ok being your whore. But I want more. And if you can’t let me do more, I bet Jeff will. He’s already offered to let me stay. And Tim’s been teaching me to shoot. He says—” Jensen stops to whine at this point, trying to get Jared’s fingers deeper inside. “Jared please!”

“I gotcha,” Jared soothes, holding Jensen up with one arm so he can curl his other hand at a better angle, hitting the spot inside Jensen that makes him cry and squirm. He twists his fingers a couple times before pulling them out entirely. “Okay sweetheart. Sit on it nice and slow.”

Jensen raises himself up, reaching down to line himself up so he can sink full into Jared’s dick. Jared’s fairly sure he’s seeing stars, mind blanked out, but he figures Jensen wants an answer. So he puts his hands on Jensen’s hips to keep them still and leans in, kissing Jensen on the mouth.

“Alright. When we get back on the road, I’ll teach you whatever you want,” Jared promises against Jensen’s mouth. Some part of that must have pierced through the haze because Jensen makes a small noise and starts pulling himself up and down, hands flat against Jared’s chest while he fucks himself on his cock.

Jeff’s been glancing back and forth while trying to finish his phone calls, but Ty hasn’t looked away once. Jared’s not especially into exhibitionism, but Jensen’s too pretty not to take a little bit of pride in showing him off. Jared punches his hips up harder, the smack of their bodies loud in the car accompanied by Jensen’s whimpers that he’s never made an attempt to quiet.

By the time they make it back to Jeff’s house, Jensen’s got come splashed on his stomach and leaking out of his ass. Ty looks ready to offer his life savings for ten minutes alone with Jensen, but Jared scoops him up and quickly brings him inside.

===

They’re back on the road by 10:00 the next morning with a book of crosswords mysteriously tucked into Jensen’s bag.

Jared fills up his car just outside of town, breathing in the cool air and appreciating being off the job again. He makes a mental note to turn down any future jobs that take more than three days to complete.

Jensen goes inside to take a piss but comes out with a pack of Jared’s favorite brand of cigarettes. He lights one up for Jared when they’re back on the road, still insisting on taking the occasional drag from Jared’s despite having a nearly-full pack in his lap.

“So you wanna learn the business?” Jared comments as he blows a stream of smoke out the window.

“Yeah.” Jensen licks his lips and waits for his turn. Despite trying to dissuade Jensen from picking up his habit, Jared has to admit he loves the way everything looks between Jensen’s lips. He especially loves the way they purse and plump when he’s taking a drag.

“You okay with killing people?” Jared asks, honestly curious.

Jensen shrugs. “Sure.” He plucks the cigarettes from Jared’s outstretched hand, mouth forming a tiny ‘O’ as he sucks in smoke. “You ever do personal jobs?”

“As a rule, I try to avoid them,” Jared replies. “Why? Who do you have in mind.”

“My foster dad.”

Jared thinks for a moment, letting the information sink in. “Okay kid,” he finally replies, flashing a dimpled smile. “Guess we’ve got your first job.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda flagging on writing fic, so honestly, any feedback would make my day ♥


End file.
